


I watched it begin again

by AnotherCamila



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 21:50:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18747778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherCamila/pseuds/AnotherCamila
Summary: Sansa placed her headphones on her ears, trying to block out the sounds of the crowded street. The coffee shop was a few blocks away from her place, but it was her favorite and the weather was nice for a walk. She loved the comfy atmosphere and it’s employees, the way it remembered her old home. Joffrey always hated this place, even though she didn’t understand why.





	I watched it begin again

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Begin Again and my gay ass couldn't handle it.  
> Disclaimer: English is not my first language, so please, be kind.  
> You can always find me at: zanibinos.tumblr.com

Sansa placed her headphones on her ears, trying to block out the sounds of the crowded street. The coffee shop was a few blocks away from her place, but it was her favorite and the weather was nice for a walk. She loved the comfy atmosphere and it’s employees, the way it remembered her old home. Joffrey always hated this place, even though she didn’t understand why. 

 But again, Joffrey always hated what she loved.  

From the books she reads, to her family. To him, everything was useless or boring.  The music in her ears reminded her of it. He never got it. 

Because of her nervousness, she had arrived twenty minutes early and didn’t bother to look for the other girl. Missandei had already commented on the fact that her friend was always late, so Sansa sat down at a table and began to read the book she had brought with her. 

That’s until she heard her name being called, and any word she might had on her tongue died when her eyes met with kind, violet ones. 

“Sansa?” Daenerys waved at her beside a table, with a smile that could light up the whole place. Sansa approached her, noting the height difference between the two of them. Sansa’s even higher because off her hills. For a moment, Joffrey crosses her mind with his speeches of how she made him feel ridiculous next to her when she wore hills. 

She chooses to focus on something else. Like the fact that Daenerys pulled a chair and helped her in. Something that nobody ever did to her. 

“Hi, I’m so sorry I left you waiting here.” Sansa apologised while the other woman sat opposite her. 

“Actually, I was so nervous I got here 30 minutes earlier.” She confessed looking at the table with a bashful smile. “I can’t help but notice, you were reading The Mists of Avalon?” 

Sansa looked at the book in her hands. Was the fifth time she read it, it’s pages a little worn out by the use. 

“Yes, I love it!  Although, I know it’s a little childish to like stories of knights and kings.” At least it was what Joffrey always said. 

“Not at all!” Daenerys shook her head. “I love those kind of stories, too. Even better if there are dragons in them. Must be the reason I read Eragon so many times.” 

She felt her smile grows bigger at the revelation and a warm feeling rising in her chest. What was that? 

“So, you are into dragons?”

 “Well, I got three lizards. The closest I could get to having a dragon.” Daenerys said with a smile. Sansa noted she smiles a lot, making the corners of her eyes crinkle in a way that made Sansa wants to smooth then with her fingers. “Do you have any pets?” 

“Yes, a dog. Lady.  One day my father found this box filled with puppies. Coincidence enough, there were six of them, one for which child. And that’s how my family became a pack. They followed us everywhere, everytime. Mother almost got crazy with the barks and all that fur, but in the end she loved all of them.” 

Why was she telling her all of this? Not even Joffrey knew about this story or even knew about Lady, for the matter. And there she was, telling everything to Daenerys,who was attentive listening to her with that damn smile and those sparkling eyes. 

Sansa almost didn’t notice the waitress approaching them to get their orders. She come to this coffee shop so often she already knew her order. 

“Lemon cakes.” She said being followed by Daenerys ordering the same. They giggle like little girls at that. 

“I just adore lemon cakes.” Daenerys said with a nostalgic tone. “When I was a child, I lived with my brother in this house. I can’t remember exactly how it was, but the door of my bedroom was red and there was a lemon tree beside my windom. It is my first memory of what is a home.” 

They talked for hours about their childhood and their families. Talked about books and music. They eaten so many cakes that Sansa was thankful for the little walk they were making to Sansa’s place.

“Wait, you don’t have a christmas movie tradition?” Daenerys asked with surprise in her expression. Sansa laughs and shook her head. They were walking so close to each other that their hands were brushing, making the warm feeling in Sansa’s heart take over all off her body. She could barely feel the crispy air of the autumn. 

“No, we just stick together and eat, until somebody starts to mess with the others and father has to yell at us to stop. Oh, and we made snowball fights!” 

Daenerys looked at her with a grin. Like she was so pure and so soft. How long she didn’t felt that way? Eight months? More? Did she ever felt that way for a start? 

“You Starks are crazy! At mine, we watch Home Alone.” 

“So basic!” Sansa laughs, feeling so carefree with Daenerys by her side. They got to Sansa’s place and suddenly, Sansa doesn’t want to get in, so she just stood there watching Daenerys. Hoping she was brave and asked her to come in. 

“I had a lovely time with you.” Daenerys said with a coy tone. 

“Yeah, me too.” _Ask her_ She thought. 

“I was hoping we could do this again?” 

“I would love that.” _Ask her, you idiot!_  

And then, there was a blur of blonde silver hair and Daenerys lips were on hers. Soft and a little hesitant. She was on her tiptoes, holding onto Sansa’s shoulders. It took a few seconds to correspond the kiss, but she did. And, oh, how her head was spinning. When their lungs were screaming for air they separate. Only enough to let their foreheads touching.

 “I hope this is okay.” Daenerys whispered, searching for Sansa’s blue eyes.

 “More than okay” She whispers back, leaning down to kiss her again. Her question long forgotten. As what it seems, they would have a lot of time and it were only Wednesday.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
